Touch You Like You Touch Me
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Sam sees Blaine naked for the first time. Let the body worshipping commence! Written for the Blam Bang on Tumblr


Bare skin, flushed warm and pink from the shower, dewy droplets clinging stubbornly to inky curls and long lashes, muscles shifting smooth and strong….

"Sam!"

Blaine had exited his bathroom, naked, not noticing Sam perched on his bed, having already finished his own shower. Their sleepover routine hadn't changed much despite the fact that they began dating a month earlier. Movies and giddy nerd-dom… Though now with added kisses and intentional cuddles.

Seriously awesome.

They'd separated to shower and, once finished, Sam had settled on the bed to wait for Blaine. When his boyfriend had appeared, naked and scrubbed clean, Sam couldn't help but stare.

Flustered, Blaine grabbed for the pajama pants sitting on the dresser and Sam felt a pang of disappointment. "Wait," he said, speaking before his brain really engaged and rising from the bed. "Can I… Can I see you?"

Blaine drew a little breath, eyes locked on Sam as he approached. "You want to…," he began, then wet his lips and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

He tossed the pajamas back onto the dresser as Sam reached inside and took a moment to gaze at his boyfriend. Sure, they'd been naked together in locker rooms before, but there was etiquette involved.

Dudes did not look at other dudes in the locker room. Even if they were dating.

But this was different.

They were alone in Blaine's room and he'd been given permission to look.

"You're really gorgeous," he said, flushing even as he spoke the words and smiling as an answering plush stained Blaine's features.

"No, that would be you," Blaine murmured and Sam gnawed on his lip.

"Can I touch you?"

Quietly, Blaine breathed. "Please."

Sam stepped in close and bent his head, catching Blaine in a soft kiss as he let his arms wrap around Blaine's smaller frame, stroking up and down his back rhythmically until he cupped the rounds swell of his ass.

The action caused Blaine to arch against him, moaning into his mouth and grasping at Sam's shoulders. Their bodies, Blaine bare and Sam in flannel pants and a T-shirt, pressed together and Sam could feel Blaine's cock growing harder as he rubbed against Sam's thigh.

An idea forming in Sam's head, he steered them over to the bed and pushed Blaine down until he was sprawled on the dark comforter, pink cheeked and breathing hard, lips swollen from their kisses. He looked so glorious that Sam nearly abandoned his half formed plan in favor of simply diving down for another kiss, but he held firm.

"Gorgeous," he reiterated, leaning down and pressing his lips to the point where neck and shoulder met. "I just want to kiss you all over."

Blaine whimpered a little at that. "Sounds good."

Taking that as the permission it was, Sam let his tongue and lips forge a trail along the sturdy curve of Blaine shoulder and down over the hard, rounded bicep. Blaine sighed happily as Sam took long moments to suck at the soft skin at the bend of his elbow and kiss his wrist, feeling Blaine's pulse under his lips.

Blaine's chest was strong, pecs tight and littered again with a coat of black hair. He moaned when Sam sucked first on one nipple, then the other, teasing them to aching, reddened peaks before using his tongue to trace unseen abs through the tiny layer of baby fat on Blaine's lower belly. It was absurdly adorable and somehow made the pronounced V of his hips even more enticing.

Unable to help himself, Sam mouthed along the iliac crest, nibbling down until his chin brushed the course hair at Blaine's groin, causing him to let out a strangled gasp/groan.

Neatly circumventing Blaine's cock, which was flushed and leaking on his belly, Sam stroked his muscular thighs, nudging them apart and kissing the pale, soft skin of his inner leg.

Looking up at Blaine from where he lay between his thighs, Sam said, "You're so beautiful… I want you so much."

Blaine stared at him with lust dark eyes and choked, "Sam!"

Licking his lips, an action that caused Blaine to let out an utterly broken moan, Sam murmured, "I'm going to suck your cock."

The caulking question twitched at his statement and Sam rolled his own hips down onto the mattress as he wrapped a hand around Blaine's shaft. Though he'd never given a blow job before, he had done some research… And quickly discovered that Googling blow job was a bad, bad idea.

Brittany had proved far more helpful.

Placing a kiss on the underside, Sam took a breath before lowering his mouth onto the first inch of Blaine's cock and sealing his lips tightly around him. Remembering the advice he'd received 'teeth bad, suction good', he carefully bobbed up and down, steadily taking more in as he hollowed his cheeks.

He figured he was doing something right as Blaine was writhing, hips making tiny thrusts into Sam's mouth and moaning steadily. Occasionally, Sam gag a little, not much and he tried to ignore that, focusing on the sensation of Blaine's cock, heavy on his tongue and the knowledge that he was causing Blaine to fall to pieces.

Glancing up, he saw Blaine staring down at him, curls wild around his head, a sheen of sweat on his face and lust and love in his eyes. "Sam," he gasped, reaching out with a shaking hand and stroking Sam's hair. "Oh God, Sam!"

Something in his tone caused Sam to snap and, jerking his hips against the bed, he came in his pajamas, moaning loudly... Which in turn pushed Blaine over the edge and he came in Sam's mouth.

Coughing, still gasping from his own orgasm, Sam tried to swallow as much of Blaine's cum as he could, but he felt some escape, trickling down his chin.

Blaine's hands tugged weekly at his hair and Sam released his softening cock with a wet pop, crawling up his body for kiss. Sam gasped when Blaine licked his face, cleaning his own cum from Sam's chin before plunging his tongue into Sam's mouth.

They lay there, sated and sticky, kissing for a long few minutes. Eventually, Blaine nuzzled his cheek and said, "We need to clean up again."

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow, I want to do that for you."

Sam grinned. He couldn't think of a better way to spend a day.


End file.
